


Nighttime Shenanigans

by EspeciallyPavoratti



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU Clexa, Clarke just can't let Lexa sleep in peace dammit, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lexa is so so whipped, Lexa is totally and completely in love, One Shot, The fluff in this fic is off the charts, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, don't worry it's not just fluff they get a little sexy too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspeciallyPavoratti/pseuds/EspeciallyPavoratti
Summary: The four times Clarke wakes Lexa up, and the one time she doesn’t.ORClarke is way too distracting at night, and Lexa would probably be angry if she wasn't so completely in love with her.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 22
Kudos: 213





	Nighttime Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> This idea hit me like a ton of bricks, and I just knew I had to get it down in writing. Hope you guys like it!

**#1- 1:17am**

“Clarke?”

“Yeah?”

“Is there a reason you’re lying on top of me?” Having just slid out of the comforting hold of sleep, Lexa is reluctantly cracking an eye open to assess the amusing sight of Clarke’s body draped almost entirely over hers.

With golden hair splayed out across her sleep shirt, arms tightly encircling her waist, half a torso resting directly on her stomach, and one leg thrown unceremoniously over her body, Lexa feels completely covered in Clarke. Not that she thinks it’s a bad position to be in at all, really- it’s just that the two have an eventful day to wake up to, and Clarke’s sudden need to wrap Lexa in a big koala hug in the middle of the night isn’t helpful for the two getting a good night’s sleep.

“I missed you.” Clarke’s voice is barely audible, her lips moving softly against Lexa’s chest.

Lexa chuckles and gently runs her fingers through Clarke’s long blonde waves. “How could you miss me if I’m right here?”

Clarke tightens her hold on Lexa before whispering, “You fell asleep first, and then I realized I wasn’t ready to not hear your voice for the next eight hours.” Clarke lifts her head slightly, peering up at Lexa with wide blue eyes and a soft smile. She presses a small kiss to Lexa’s collarbone and shrugs, “Technically we can’t be together while we sleep, so I missed you.”

Lexa can’t help the smile and the instant flush of heat that runs all the way through her cheeks up to the tip of her ears from Clarke’s adorable confession, but the heaviness in her eyes quickly reminds her of just how tired she is.

Lexa rubs Clarke’s back in large soothing circles, occasionally letting her fingers slip under Clarke’s shirt. She hopes that the sensation might make the girl fall back asleep, and after a few minutes in silence, the plan seems to work. She smiles as she watches Clarke’s eyelids grow heavier with every circle drawn on her back.

“I love it when you do that.” Clarke is muttering indistinctly, but Lexa deciphers her words as if they were crystal clear.

“I know you do.”

Lexa rolls over, effectively placing Clarke right beside her so that the two lay facing one another, noses just shy from touching. She returns to softly combing through Clarke’s hair, watching the girl’s breathing slow with each stroke. She doesn’t stop until she’s sure that Clarke has slipped back into sleep.

Lexa lightly presses her lips to Clarke’s forehead and pulls her in close before giving in to her own slumber once more.

***

**#2- 2:24am**

Lexa finds herself forcibly opening her eyes again that night from the sudden sensation of Clarke trembling in her arms. Her eyes widen in concern as she takes in the sight before her- Clarke’s eyes are screwed shut with a deeply furrowed brow, as her shoulders shake intensely every few seconds.

“Clarke?” Lexa wraps her arms tightly around Clarke’s body in an attempt to stop her harsh movements.

“Yeah?” Clarke’s voice is a quiet, quivering whisper, but it’s not covered in the slightest hint of sleep; in fact, it sounds as though she’s been awake and trembling for at least twenty minutes.

Lexa pulls Clarke impossibly closer. “You’re shaking.”

“Mhm.” Clarke offers no explanation, instead she buries her face into the crook of Lexa’s neck. The sensation of the freezing tip of Clarke’s nose coming in contact with her warm skin makes Lexa hiss in shock. If she wasn’t awake before, she certainly is now.

“Clarke, you’re freezing!” Lexa whispers harshly.

“Mhm.” The violent shakes continue.

Lexa entangles her legs with Clarke’s to try to share some body heat, but it’s no use- Clarke’s shoulders are still vibrating just as dramatically. Determined with a new idea, Lexa unwraps her arms from around Clarke’s body so that she can hold both of the girl’s dangerously pale cheeks in her hands. Staring straight into the heartbreaking sight of Clarke’s scrunched nose and slightly blue lips, she promises, “I’ll be right back, I’m going to get some extra blankets from the closet, okay?”

Clarke nods vigorously, eyes still shut. “Go quickly, it’s colder without you.”

When she comes back with three extra heavy blankets, Lexa’s heart clenches at scene before her: Clarke has scrunched herself into a small ball on Lexa’s side of the bed, her knees pulled closely into her chest, bunching the few existing blankets around her shoulders. Lexa drapes the extra blankets over Clarke as quickly as possible and climbs into bed beside her.

“Better?”

With Clarke’s breathing finally back to normal and her trembles at an all-time low, she nods. “Much.”

Lexa smiles sleepily from ear to ear. “Good.”

“You know what would make it even better, though?”

Lexa quirks an eyebrow in curiosity. She already knows that it doesn’t matter what Clarke’s idea is, she would never deny the girl anything that would make her happy.

“This.” Clarke proceeds to slip her fingers under Lexa’s loose sleep shirt, tracing up her abdomen with icy fingertips. Lexa sucks in a breath from the sudden cold and watches wide-eyed as Clarke slides under her oversized top so that the two are pressed snugly against one another, effectively wearing the same shirt.

Lexa shakes her head lovingly at Clarke’s idea, hugging her close and pressing a soft kiss on her forehead. “Go to sleep, Clarke.”

“Okay.”

Lexa waits patiently for Clarke to slip into sleep once more. When she finally does, Lexa lets herself close her eyes to meet her own sleep for hopefully the last time that night.

***

**#3- 3:31am**

Lexa wakes again, only this time she’s feeling slightly frustrated. She quickly registers the fact that Clarke had somehow managed to slip out from under their shared t-shirt cuddle and was now making the bed go through dramatic dips and creaks while trying her best to crawl out of it stealthily.

Lexa groans weakly, throwing an arm over her eyes. “Clarke?”

“Yeah?” Clarke whispers as though she hasn’t been caught, as though keeping quiet is still a necessity even though there’s no longer a single sleeping body in the room.

Lexa lets out a defeated exhale, propping her head up on her pillow. She gazes at Clarke in complete bewilderment. “Just- just, why? Like, why?”

“Why, what?” Clarke looks back at Lexa with a bright smile, no doubt proud of herself for having successfully made it to the other side of the bed over the difficult mess of blankets.

Lexa would honestly be thoroughly entertained by the random events of this whole night if it wasn’t for her brutal sleepiness, and the impending anticipation of the fact that she and Clarke only have a few more hours of sleep before Clarke’s mother comes over for breakfast.

But try as she might, Lexa can’t find it in herself to be angry at Clarke. It’s just impossible- the girl’s smile radiates a kind of child-like happiness that makes her heart swell up a painful ten sizes. 

“Why are you getting up?”

Clarke licks her lips a little and wiggles her eyebrows. “I’m thirsty.”

Lexa sighs, running her fingers through her long chestnut curls to contemplate her options. If she lets Clarke leave the bed, walk to the kitchen, grab a glass of water, and come back, all the sudden activity might make the girl become far too awake to fall back asleep. Or, _she_ could get out of bed to get the glass of water, thus forcing Clarke to stay in bed and remain sleepy.

Making a decision, Lexa reluctantly sits up to rub her eyes and face Clarke. With her nose scrunched playfully, Lexa crooks her finger at the girl as a gesture for her to crawl back into bed. Clarke giggles and scrambles back over to Lexa on all fours. Lexa grabs Clarke’s legs and swiftly tucks them back under the heavy layer of blankets, making Clarke squeal in surprise.

Lexa points a finger at Clarke, one eyebrow raised. “You.”

Clarke’s eyes sparkle even in the dim lighting of their bedroom. She smiles mischievously and points a finger to herself. “Me?”

Lexa nods once and mimics Clarke’s short answers from earlier in the night. “Mhm.”

“Me, what?”

“You, stay here.”

Lexa hops out of bed in one quick motion and makes her way over to the kitchen. She pours Clarke a glass of water, wondering how she could possibly feel so absolutely fine being with someone so irritating. And not just fine- happy. And in love.

Lexa walks back into the bedroom with heavy half-lidded eyes and meets the gaze of a beaming Clarke. She hands the glass of water to Clarke, eagerly climbing back into bed for the third time in one night.

Clarke presses a long kiss to Lexa’s cheek. “My hero.” She flashes Lexa a toothy grin.

Despite her frustration at being woken up one too many times within the span of two hours, Lexa sighs, easily reciprocating Clarke’s smile. “Anything for you.” And she really means it.

After setting the now empty glass on her bedside table, Clarke snuggles back into her pillow. Lexa does the same, only this time she’s laying on her side facing away from Clarke. The girl is just too much of a distraction. Not much to her surprise, Clarke immediately wraps her arms around Lexa’s body, spooning her snugly from behind.

“Goodnight, Lex.”

“We’re going to sleep for the rest of the night now, right?”

Clarke giggles softly into her ear and drops a light kiss to Lexa’s temple. “Mhm.”

The two fall asleep together this time.

***

**#4- 4:16am**

It feels subtle at first- feather light kisses fluttering up and down the side of her neck. She could be imagining it, but the feeling only grows when the kisses migrate from her neck to her jaw growing firmer with each second. Lexa feels her heartrate involuntarily quicken as her breathing suddenly turns shallow. She hasn’t cracked an eye open yet because she still figures that she must be dreaming. A hot open-mouthed kiss meets the junction of her neck and shoulder. Lexa’s breath hitches instantly, eyes fluttering open. _Oh_. Definitely not a dream.

“Clarke?” Her voice comes out as a choked whisper. She’s exhausted beyond belief, but even her sleepiness can’t hide the almost embarrassing amount of power that Clarke holds over her.

“Yeah?” Clarke’s voice is teasing, and it sounds like she knows exactly what she’s doing to her. Lexa squirms a little, her ears starting to heat up uncomfortably as the kisses down her neck don’t come to a stop.

“You- you’re awake again.” Lexa struggles to form a sentence, concentration easily failing her from the sensation of Clarke’s lips on her skin.

Clarke snakes her hand into Lexa’s shirt, her fingers tracing up Lexa’s abdomen at a tantalizing pace while her kisses travel up behind Lexa’s ear. The moment Clarke’s palm meets her chest and gives a slight squeeze, a sharp gasp unconsciously slips from Lexa’s lips.

“You’re so gorgeous when you sleep, you know that?” Clarke’s whisper feels hot in her ear, causing a shock of chills to run down her spine.

It’s hard for her to come down to reality with Clarke’s talented touch working wonders under her shirt and the girl’s soft lips sinfully marking her neck, but Lexa tries her best to gain some control over the situation. “Clarke, we-” Clarke bites down especially hard on her pulse point, drawing out a soft, high-pitched whimper from Lexa’s throat. “We- we should go to sleep.”

“Mhm.” Clarke practically purrs in her ear, but still makes no effort to stop her assault on Lexa’s neck and chest. In fact, she goes as far as to roll Lexa on to her back so that she can straddle her waist.

“I have to be honest,” Clarke’s raspy voice makes Lexa’s breaths turn impossibly shallow, chest now rapidly heaving from the feeling of Clarke’s body resting right on top of her own, and the girl’s warm breath tickling her ear. “You really don’t look like you want to go to sleep.”

Lexa parts her lips to try an attempt at a weak argument, but Clarke takes that moment to do something absolutely sinful with her fingers beneath Lexa’s shirt. Lexa lets out a high breathy moan, tilting her head into her pillow, eyes rolling back from the sensation.

Clarke hums in satisfaction. “Certainly doesn’t sound like you want to, either.”

Clarke traces her fingers back down Lexa’s abs, giving Lexa just a second to recover from their previous placement. In her brief moment of clarity, Lexa finds the strength to formulate words.

“Clarke.” Lexa means for her tone to be stern, but even she can hear her own struggle to reprimand her.

Wide darkened blue eyes rake down Lexa’s half-exposed torso to the perfect bow on the waistband of her sleep shorts. Clarke toys with the strings on the bow, her knowing smile sending jolts of heat down Lexa’s body.

“You sure you wanna stop?” Clarke pulls at one of the strings, effectively untying the bow in a matter of a few seconds. Lexa inhales sharply, too weak from Clarke’s touch to listen to the rational part of her mind, instead giving in to the temptation of letting Clarke play her body like an instrument. She bites her lip and shakes her head no, watching Clarke’s features change from light and teasing to dark and intense.

Clarke leans back down on top of Lexa, pressing a few more wet, hot kisses behind her ear. “I was hoping you’d say that.”

It’s not too long after that Lexa finds herself utterly exhausted, chest heaving, and covered in a light sheen of sweat. Clarke on the other hand, appears perfectly composed- a smug smile playing on her lips as she kisses her way back up Lexa’s body to reach the tip of Lexa’s nose.

“You look a little tired, baby.” Clarke’s voice is dripping with confidence, clearly pleased with herself for what she was able to do to Lexa in just a few minutes. Lexa rolls her eyes and gathers her final shreds of strength to flip herself over so that she’s the one now hovering over Clarke. Clarke giggles in surprise, wiggling her eyebrows up at Lexa as if challenging her to make her best move back.

“Don’t worry, you’ll be twice as tired in just a little bit.” Lexa winks flirtatiously at Clarke, her smile growing as she watches the girl’s breath suddenly hitch in anticipation.

Lexa puts her final mission to exhaust Clarke into action as she trails down Clarke’s chest and abdomen with hot open-mouthed kisses. She celebrates internally as she watches Clarke’s breaths grow shallow and listens to the girl begin to whisper her name over and over desperately.

Just as predicted, Clarke lays on her back just fifteen minutes later, gasping for breath, eyes still closed, and one arm thrown limply over her forehead in defeat. Lexa gives herself a mental pat on the back as she takes in the sight of her hard work. Clarke lips are parted and glistening a little with drool, and her cheeks and chest are lightly flushed from what was clearly strenuous activity.

“Is three enough for you, or do you want one more?” Lexa tucks a strand of golden hair behind Clarke’s ear as she playfully pokes fun at Clarke’s obvious state of near unconsciousness. Clarke vigorously shakes her head no, giving Lexa the cue to climb off of her and consider this a victory.

Lexa doesn’t have to wait more than a few seconds before Clarke slides right into a heavy sleep. _Finally._

* * *

**8:00am**

The warm, blinding ray of sunlight that leaks through the bedroom window makes Lexa begrudgingly peel her eyes open to check the old digital clock resting on her bedside table. _8:00am._ Lexa’s eyes widen immediately as she shoots up out of bed in horror. Tying back her slightly messy chestnut waves into a ponytail, she shuffles over to the closet and begins rummaging through her clothes anxiously.

“Lexa?” Clarke mumbles into her pillow, her voice evidently coated in sleep.

“Yeah?” Lexa stays focused on her mission to get dressed, eyes darting back and forth quickly as she somewhat aggressively pushes through clothing hangers.

“Come back to bed.”

Lexa moans in frustration, panic quickly taking over her system. She can feel herself beginning to hyperventilate, thoughts of Abby Griffin’s timely arrival in just fifteen minutes swimming in the forefront of her mind. Amid all of the anxiety, Lexa feels a warm hand glide up and down her arm soothingly as she registers Clarke’s sudden presence beside her.

“Shh, it’s okay.” Clarke pulls Lexa into a tight embrace, fingers tracing up and down Lexa’s back softly.

Lexa feels a few tears escape, before she hiccups into Clarke’s shoulder. “I- I don’t know how this happened, I never oversleep, and- and it’s just that you had woken me up so many times last night that I guess I just thought you’d do it again in the morning…”

Clarke grins into Lexa’s neck. “Guess you shouldn’t have done such a good job putting me to sleep then, huh?”

Her comment sparks a new wave of panic in Lexa as she squeaks, “This is such a bad look for me in front of your mom, she’s gonna hate me now.”

“Hate you?”

Lexa nods sadly into Clarke’s shoulder. “I’m gonna look so irresponsible for waking up late and violating her only daughter, that she’ll never let me ask you to marr-” Lexa gasps, and shuts her mouth abruptly. She gulps, eyes widening in fear as she realizes the secret that just slipped from her lips.

Clarke pulls back from their hug slowly. Her eyes flash briefly with something unknown to Lexa, but she doesn’t seem to comment on Lexa’s words.

“Baby, relax. I already texted her to come over at 9 instead.”

“Oh, thank god.” Lexa breathes a large sigh of relief, much to Clarke’s amusement.

The two return to their normal morning routine of making the bed together, brushing their teeth next to one another, and getting simultaneously dressed for Clarke’s mother’s arrival. Lexa pulls the zipper up on the back of Clarke’s dress and presses a small kiss on the nape of her neck.

“I love you.”

Clarke spins around and kisses Lexa soundly on the lips. “I love you too.”

The bright ring of the doorbell downstairs makes Lexa suck in a harsh nervous breath, something that doesn’t go unnoticed by Clarke. Lexa feels Clarke’s hands cradle her cheeks as she squishes them together lovingly for reassurance. “Everything’s gonna be okay, you know she adores you.”

Lexa nods and immediately misses the warmth of Clarke’s palms as the girl twirls sharply on her heels and leaves the room to open the front door. Just as Lexa gathers her courage to step out of the doorway of the bedroom, Clarke comes running back to her, smashing their lips together in a desperate kiss.

Lexa is breathless, blinking slowly in shock as Clarke pulls back. “What was that for?”

Clarke grins. “Just realized we won’t get to do that for the few hours that my mom is here.” Clarke whips her head back around and takes a few steps forward before stopping once more.

“Oh, and Lexa?”

“Yeah?”

Clarke glances back at her over her shoulder, and winks knowingly. “Don’t worry- she’ll say yes.”

Clarke finally leaves to open the front door, the loud clicks of her heels down the stairs paling in comparison to the earsplitting thumps of Lexa’s heart from the obvious double meaning of her words.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so so so much fun to write. Hope it was just as fun to read!  
> Feel absolutely and completely free to drop a comment or kudos, that stuff makes my heart soar like there's no tomorrow :)


End file.
